Blind Love
by sNaNa
Summary: AU.He is the most sought after bachelor searching for the perfect woman. Will he be able to find that perfect love from this mysterious blind painter? T just in case.
1. Ch 1 : The Businessman and The Painter

**A/N: Hello ! Nice to meet you al l! This is my first story, so please be kind and correct me if there is any grammatical or spelling error. Truthfully it has been a long time since I composed a story in English so I am super nervous right now. Anyway enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer****: Well Gakuen Alice is definitely not mine, but the idea of this story is a sudden idea of mine.**

"lalalala." Talking.

'_lalalala' thoughts._

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Businessman and The Painter**

Inside one of the tallest and biggest tower located at the heart of Tokyo, a 24 years old man known to many as one of the hottest bachelor in Japan and a shrewd businessman, Natsume Hyuuga , president of Hyuuga Enterprise which is one of the leading company in the world, is looking through documents piled up on top of his expensive table.

His messy raven hair framing his expressionless but gorgeous crimson eyes skimmed through the documents with amazing speed, his face which is perfect from any angle, his tanned skin with body built proportionally just like the statue of David or even more slumped on the chair tiredly. It is almost midnight, but this handsome man who has been featured by countless magazines is still fully concentrating on his work.

RING! RING! RI-.

"Hello!" slightly irritated that his concentration is now gone, the raven head picked up the phone with slightly louder voice than normal. When laughter is the only sound heard from the other line, he immediately knows who the other person is.

"I know I would find you here and from the frustrated sound that I just heard I could tell you are still working and I just disturbed you." Ruka Nogi his best friend since childhood predicted. Just like Natsume he is also the owner of one of the leading company in the world, though his company Nogi Enterprise is only the 5th whereas Hyuuga Enterprise is topping the list now.

"What? are you stalking me now? " Answer an annoyed Natsume. Tired from doing work for the whole day, which is in his case would be a week worth of normal people, his mood is not really rainbow and sunshine now. " Ha Ha Ha, very funny Natsume. How long do you think I know you that I won't know your bad habit?"

"Tch!" is the only comeback that Natsume can give. "But seriously Natsume, I'm kind of worried of you, working from early morning until late, bringing the leftover to home and as if it's not enough you spent weekends doing another pile of documents."

Truthfully, he was not the only one who scolded him of the same thing. His mother, father, sisters and also his close friends keep reminding him of this fact.

"It's up to me what I do with my time and it's not as if I am doing some kind of criminal act. You should be thankful of that fact." Hearing this, Ruka could only roll his eyes; this is the same answer that he gets from his stubborn hard-headed best friend of his.

"It's not like your company will go bankrupt if you just take your time to enjoy life a bit. For God Sake I don't even know if you sleep or eat at all from that hectic schedule of yours. Try to find a girlfriend it should help curing this workaholic disease of yours, or don't tell me that you do not want to marry or even worse you are becoming gay?" **(Sorry no offense to gays)**

"You know that's not the case I could get any girl I want and do you think my mother will let me off the hook if I never marry? As of now she already bugged me every day about wanting grandchildren before she has any more wrinkles."

"Yeah, I heard that from your cousin." Hotaru Imai, a beautiful woman cold, amethyst eyes that could hypnotize any man and with a body with curves placed at the right places and the president of Imai Intelligence and Invention or shortly know as Triple I is Natsume Hyuuga's cousin and also fiancée of Ruka Nogi. Nobody knows how she successfully captured one of the hottest, richest and most famous bachelors in Japan. Their personality is totally different like Heaven and Earth. But it did happen and the both of them are deeply in love with each other, though Hotaru would prefer death than saying it out loud to the world.

" I am just waiting for the right time and the right woman to come or do you want me to revert back to my high school time and here I thought you want me to quit it"

'_Well he is a big time playboy during that time.'_ To make it clearer Natsume Hyuuga was once a famous player in Japan, he would change his girlfriend every 3 days, and the longest record time is 2 weeks and that's only because the girl is very persistent. With the kind of look that he has, girls come flocking around him trying to get his attention without him doing anything. But Natsume soon realize that no matter how many girls he had there is still something that is missing deep inside his heart, he still feel lonely and more often than not he will feel annoyed by the attitude of his girlfriends. The furthest he had gone with his girlfriend is only making out and every kiss was not initiated by him.

Ruka sighed, giving up trying to make his best friend to change his unhealthy lifestyle. "If that's what you want then. But still take care of yourself."

Natsume rolled his crimson eyes. "Yes, my dearest mother."

Ruka rolled his eyes, "Whatever Natsume, By the way I was calling you regarding that art exhibition that will be coming soon. Hotaru want to inform you that she had found all the info of all excellent painters that would be perfect for this exhibition."

Hyuuga Enterprise is dealing almost all sorts of things such as electronics, hotels, resorts, restaurants and supermarkets. Because the newest and the rumoured one of the most luxurious hotel in the world is a partnership between the Hyuuga Enterprise, Nogi Enterprise and the Yukihara Enterprise, for the launching of his newest hotel he will be holding an art exhibition and auction some paintings from many local painters for and the money received from this event will be for charity. This event is a collaborated event from Hyuuga Enterprise, Nogi Enterprise and also the famous Yukihara Enterprise which is on par with Hyuuga Enterprise. With such powerful sponsors, the event is predicted to be a huge event.

Yukihara Enterprise is powerful in America where the headquarter is located while they also have a considerable amount of power in Japan as well, whereas the Hyuuga Enterprise is the opposite of it, they are powerful in Japan but not much in America. The family is a close friend to his family but they move to America a few months after Natsume born and he only know the Yukihara family has 2 heirs, one is the president of Yukihara Japan branch and another one is his kohai from elementary school all the way to high school who live with his brother for a few years before returning back to America. Yukihara family is a mystery to everyone, they rarely seen by public and people only know a bit of their family info.

"Okay, send the documents to me and I will take care of the rest." Natsume said in his business mode again.

'_Sigh, he will definitely overwork himself again. He really needs to get a wife or at least a girlfriend that could scold him better than I do.' _Ruka inwardly thought this. "Well ok then, I will send it as soon as my office hour start, which is tomorrow morning. That's why you should use this little free time of yours to rest as well."

Natsume rolled his crimson eyes yet again. "Alright already, I promise I will do that as soon as my work here is finished."

"Fine, but be sure to do that see you tomorrow. We will be having lunch together tomorrow, I will make sure that you will eat a healthy food tomorrow and no you cannot decline my offer or give me some excuses I _already_ told your assistant about it. "

Sigh." OK, fine see you tomorrow." He hangs up the phone completely given up in arguing with his best friend anymore.

He sighed as if the weight of the world is on his shoulder. He turned his chair, looking thorough to see the lights of Tokyo. _'A girlfriend huh?' _Well if there is a girl out there who do not worship him as a god and throw herself to him he would surely consider getting himself a girlfriend, hell he would even consider himself getting a wife. _'Like I could find that kind of girl that easily, is a girl like that even exists in the first place?' _

He shrugged as if someone really asks him that question out loud and turned back again facing his table piled with papers. '_This will be yet another long night.'_

* * *

The next morning in a small apartment in Tokyo there live a girl with beautiful brunette hair, body with curves that even models would die for, and empty eyes. It's not like she is a cold or emotionless girl, it's the opposite actually she is a very cheerful girl that could brighten up anyone's day, so why her eyes as described is are empty? Well it's actually because she lost her ability to see. Her name is Mikan Sakura, she live alone in her small apartment which she bought using all of her savings. It's is small , but the inside is beautiful with orange colour paint and white carpet and her paintings decorating almost every space there is in her house., she is very proud of her house.

"Hmm… It's yet another beautiful day to start painting." The beautiful brunette exclaimed to the world. Yes people she is a painter and she just graduated from her art major in college as the valedictorian. The painting that she had made as her final year project had gain recognition even from outside Japan. She is now known as the young prodigy from Japan, although when she is in high school she almost failed all the subjects except Physical Education, Art and Home economic.

She walks slowly to her so called working chair and start preparing to make another masterpiece. She keeps painting using her fingers changing each colour and makes the canvas more colourful and lively, until suddenly her hand phone ring. That is the phone call that will turn her entire world upside down.

_To be continued ….._

* * *

**1,722 words finished on 13****th**** May 2012 6:45pm**

**A/N: There is really such a great blind painter like this his name is Esref Armagan. He could paint beautiful paintings with his fingers .Anyway please be kind to me. Tell me what you think about my story or what should happen next. Anyway I will try to update at least 2 weeks per chapter, sorry but I am usually busy with almost no time at all to write. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling error.**

**DO I CONTINUE OR DELETE IT? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. THE MORE REVIEW I GET THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE!**


	2. Ch 2 : Home

**A/N: Wow I cannot imagine that I got reviews for the first story I made. It made me more inspired and ideas keep coming to me that I just have to start a new chapter soon. Thank you for all the reviews, I hope you will keep reviewing and support this inexperience author.**

**Disclaimer****: Well Gakuen Alice is definitely not mine, but the idea of this story is a sudden idea of mine.**

"lalalala." - Talking.

'_lalalala' - Thoughts._

"_lalalalala" – Phone conversation_

**Sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors.**

**Without further ado … I present to you...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Home**

**Mikan's POV**

"Hello? Mikan Sakura here. Who is this?" curiosity leaked out from her voice.

" _Good afternoon Mikan Sakura-sama, On behalf of Hyuuga Enterprise we would like to congratulate you for being one of the few chosen to participate in the upcoming' Paint For People' ."_ come the voice from the other line of the phone , with a monotone as if he had just read a script and repeated it so many times.

Mikan could only stand there frozen with an unreadable expression. "Excuse me, I think I heard it wrongly, could you repeat it again?" That is the best line that come out from her mouth that she could think at this moment.' _No way, I really didn't think much of it when I register for it, since there are a lot more talented and experienced painters here in Japan.'_

'_I am kind of tired of repeating this line and I still have several phone calls to make' _thought Shun, the man known as the assistant of the famous and handsome president of Hyuuga Enterprise._ With a heavy sigh he repeated the sentence again "On behalf of Hyuuga Enterprise we would like to congratulate you for being one of the few cho-"_

"KYAAAAA" the sound resonate to the entire apartment complex.

With reflex as fast as lightning the man put the phone as far away as he can, but his expression still does not change at all, well to him this is a thing that always happen from being the assistant from the famous Natsume Hyuuga.

After a few seconds the high-pitch scream could be heard stopped, Shun continue his news as if he never been interrupted at all. "The event will be held on Christmas day around 6 months from now. The detail ill be given during the meeting tomorrow at 10 am in Hyuuga Enterprise. Please be punctual and have a nice day." Immediately after that he hang up the phone, successfully avoiding any unnecessary questions that was always asked by the other women.

But Mikan is too happy to let the man her good day. She hangs up the phone as well and immediately she jump around inside her small apartment and finally she rest herself on her bed, screaming on her pillow.

' _I should share this news to Grandpa and Hotaru they will be thrilled, well Hotaru will still be emotionless as usual but I am sure she will be happy for me as well at least in her heart, probably… maybe… I think so… Ok, I hope so, but well she is still my best friend so I should still inform her or she would be angry and an angry Hotaru is something feared by everyone even by demons.'_

Imai Hotaru is the president of Imai Intelligence and Invention shortly Triple I, cousin of the hottest bachelor Natsume Hyuuga, fiancé of one of ex-wanted –bachelors-of –Japan Ruka Nogi, and lastly ex-schoolmate and best friend of our ball of sunshine Mikan Sakura. They had been friends since middle school up to college when Mikan took Visual Art while Hotaru take Industrial Design as their major.

Mikan stand up from her bed and excitedly change her clothes and wear minimum make up since she is already prettier than normal people even without make up. She wear her shoes and she immediately bolted out of her room running through the road that she had been very familiar with now.

She takes out her hand phone from her skirt pocket and dialled a number she had remembered. _"Hello? Hotaru Imai speaking. Who is this?" _come the emotionless voice of her best friend, who is working now at her big and simple office. Her office only consists of her office chair, desk and another chair facing her, inside the big room.

"Hello it's me, Hotaru don't tell me you forgot your best friend's voice?" Mikan is happy to hear her best friend's voice again since she had always been busy and hard to contact to and now she even had her wedding to prepare to, it's been a while since the last time Mikan heard or worse meet her.

Hotaru rolled her amethyst eyes_. "Nope, never heard of you. Sorry I think you got the wrong number."_

When Hotaru almost hang up, Mikan quickly intercepted her." I am sorry Hotaru, don't hang up, please! It's me Mikan, Mikan Sakura, the Mikan who is always with you since middle school, the one you always black-"

"_Ok stop it, enough with the description I'm wasting my precious time right now, and time is money and no one mess with my money."_

Gulp. " Hehehe. Sorry Hotaru I just miss you so much. It has been a long time since we talk to each other." Answer the brunette still her happy self, reason being she already used to this.

That did it. Hotaru is definitely is not a weak woman she is known as the most ruthless, cold and emotionless businesswomen there is, similar to her cousin, but she also has her Achilles hell and that is her best friend Mikan Sakura. She smiled to the phone knowing well that no one not even her best friend will know the fact. Well, she had to show any 'emotion' or weakness as she called it. After a few seconds her face changes back to an emotionless one_." Cut to the chase Mikan, why are you calling me at this time knowing full well that I am busy making more money right now."_

"Oh! That's right I had great news that I want to share with you Hotaru. Can we maybe have lunch together somewhere later?"

'_This great news must be about that event.'_ She knows what the news is since she help him selected the painters that would be participating on the event, but Hotaru is not being bias at all, the Hotaru Imai would never be. She as well as some famous painters really does acknowledge Mikan's talent

To be honest Hotaru also miss her idiot best friend, but then she would rather die than admit it out loud." Fine I could take a break for a while. Meet me at Anna's restaurant at 1 pm. You better not late or the second I enter the room and I cannot find you I will immediately go back to my office. Do you get it?"

Gulp. "O-Ok I will meet you there soon and I promised I will come earlier."

"Good see you then." And then she immediately hangs the phone.

'_Why people like to hang up on me. Sigh. Never mind I still got time maybe I will go meet grandpa first and tell him the news.'_

* * *

The beautiful brunette stopped when she reach an old big building far away from the main road located at the hill at the far side of the city. The building is big with an equally big garden in front of the place is like a paradise among the busy city.

The wind rustles the hair of the brunette.' This place hasn't change at all, it still smell of flowers and grass. 'She walked through the garden and knocks the old big door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

And then she waits for a few seconds.

Footsteps could be heard nearing to the door.

"Yes! Who is that?"

The door creaked open and revealed an old wrinkly old man.

Mikan immediately jump and hug the old man. "Grandpa! I miss you so much!"

"Hahaha Mikan we just met yesterday." The man barely able to hold his footing from the sudden attack.

"I know but I miss you already and I have great news to share." Answered Mikan when she finally distance herself from the old man far enough to stand by herself but near enough that her hands are still clinging to the old man.

"Alright let's go in first the other children will surely be happy knowing that you come here."

Mikan nodded her head and excitedly went inside the place that she calls home. Several noises could be heard as soon as she step foot inside the place." MIKAN-ONEECHAN" shout 5 children as soon as they saw her. "Come play with us ""Do you bring any candy today?" "Did you buy any new toys for us?" and several other questions thrown at the brunette. Rather than being irritated our beloved brunette just answered them one by one with a gentle smile on her face. "Sorry I do not have much time today, yes I bring some candies for you and no sorry I do not have new toys for you all but I will remember to do that."

Children just smile and nodded their head, but knowing she cannot see it they answered at the same time. "OK MIKAN-ONEECHAN BUT PROMISE TO PLAY WITH US NEXT TIME."

"I promise."

"YAY" and then the children run past through them and went to play at the garden leaving only the brunette and the old man alone.

"You shouldn't spoil them to much Mikan." The old man told the girl with a gentle smile on his face.

"I can't help myself they are just too cute."

Sigh. "Let's go to the living room and you start telling me your news."

They seated themselves opposite from each other with a table in between. "Well tell me the news then. Don't kill this old man with curiosity."

"Hahahaha You are still fit grandpa, you won't die that easily. But what I want to tell you is that I will be participating in the Hyuuga Enterprise's event 'Paint for People." Mikan blurted out excitedly.

"That's great even commoner like me know that it is a huge event. It will make your name known in Japan or maybe even around the world and increase your experience; you will really gain a lot from it."

"Thank You Grandpa I am really excited as well."

"I really am happy for you Mikan since _that_ happen 6 years ago. I thought I had destroyed your dream forever."

Suddenly Mikan change his tone, she is not cheerful anymore and with haste she immediately stop the old man." Stop blaming yourself Grandpa, it is not your fault, it's just an accident."

"But still—"

"No but, grandpa if it is that hard to accept just take it as a repayment for your kindness all this time. After all you saved me and give me home in this orphanage."

_To be continue…._

* * *

**1,744 words 21****st**** May 2012 2:15am**

**A/N: How is it? Actually I was planning to make them meet each other but then when I realize it I already type too much. I promise they will meet in the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, fave-ing and alerting me! You all give me the encouragement to keep continuing this story. At first I planned to update once every 2 weeks, but when I see the reviews I am so touched and as promised I try to update sooner. I will try to update once a week, but I have camp next week so I am not sure as well, but I will still try.**

**THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE! **


	3. Ch 3 : The Fated Restaurant

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. You know right after I update 1 chapter I will keep refreshing the page just to see how many reviews I get, that's how much your review mean to me. Immediately after reading your review I got the urge to write a new chapter ha5 so keep reviewing and I will keep updating.**

**Disclaimer****: Well Gakuen Alice is definitely not mine, but the idea of this story is a sudden idea of mine.**

"lalalala." - Talking.

'_lalalala' - Thoughts._

"_lalalalala" – Phone conversation_

**Here is another chapter for you all...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Fated Restaurant**

Awkward silence filled the room for a few seconds.

Mikan does not really like silence so she try to break the ice. "Well, I should get going now, Hotaru won't like it if I am late."Mikan stand up and said it with what she hope her normal cheerful voice.

Grandpa startled from the sudden exclamation immediately stands up as well." O-Ok I know how Hotaru is when she is angry and it's scarier beyond anything. "He tried to break the awkward moment that they just have as well.

They walk slowly to the gate, conversing and updating each other's life. Not once they brought up the topic again.

"This is it, Grandpa. See you soon and if you need anything I am just a phone call away. Ok?" She winks playfully to her beloved Grandpa.

"Hahaha... you too take care of yourself. Even though you can already do your daily work without any instruments to help you but you are still clumsy, sometimes I even feel like calling you every 15 minutes just to check you." Grandpa said jokingly though it's true that with Mikan's sense of sight gone she had instinctually increase her other senses to help her through daily life.

"Mo... I am not a little child anymore I can take care of myself." Mikan puffed her chest as if she is trying to show off that she is a perfectly mature grown adult already.

Grandpa laugh from the joke and soon both of them laugh. '_Really this girl could bring smile to everyone despite her own past.' _ Grandpa thought fondly.

"Well then I'm off now. " Mikan walk with her head still looking back waving excitedly to the old man standing in front of the gate. While the old man waving his hand gently with a warm smile on his face.

* * *

Inside the big office of Hyuuga Enterprise, the president of the company is so focused to his work that he doesn't realize the time already. He had been there since early in the morning before anyone even come to continuing where he left of yesterday.

RING RING RI-

"Hello? Hyuuga speaking." He answered while still working on his documents.

"_Natsume, it's me, Ruka."_

"Hn." He answered too focused on his work to answer anything else.

"Sorry, suddenly there are documents I need to finish as soon as possible, so you go on first and find a place for us to eat; it's usually very crowded during lunch hour."

"Hn."

"_Natsume?"_

"Hn."

"_Are you listening?"_

"Hn."

_Sigh. He doesn't listen at all. In that case…_

"_NATSUME!"_

The said person immediately distances the phone as far as his hand possibly stretch. "Damn, no need to shout, I think I could still hear the echo here."

"_Then you should have listened properly."_

"What are you talking about again?"

_Sigh. Patient, be patient, patience is a virtue._

"_You go on and book a place for us at Anna's restaurant, I will be there soon. "_He spelled each word like he is talking to a little child.

"Do I have to? You could just bring the food to my office and we eat here isn't that easier?"

"_Yes it's a must for you. Even a caged animal want to be out, but you want to stay inside all the time is definitely wrong."_

Animal talk again. Natsume roll his crimson eyes. Sigh." Fine ."

"And I mean that you go now."

"What? I—but—Urgh! fine!" _No use trying to talk back to this guy, why is he my best friend again?_

"_Good."_ Ruka smugly said as he feels proud of himself being able to force the Natsume Hyuuga like that, while there are only a few people who could actually do that, and those people are his family.

"Did I ever tell you that you sound like my mother?"

Now it's Ruka's turn to roll his eyes. _"Yeah, let me think I think it should be around countless times."_

"I change it you are worse than my mother."

"_Whatever, see you then" _and he hang up leaving no more room for another argument.

* * *

Good, I should be able to reach there at 12. 45. Thought the running beautiful brunette that catch the eye of everyone that she passed, though she wouldn't realize it after all she is dense and by that it mean really dense.

There! The entrance is at the left side. She turn left reaching the entrance and bump into someone else, well she is clumsy though she would never admit the fact. The both of them fall.

"Ouch! Watch where you are going! are you stupid? There are a lot people here and you still running."

Mikan knows it's a sound of a man and even though she almost apologize just now, but after hearing what he said she is angry. "You are the idiot! Watch where you are going you- you- you wimpy man!"

"What! Urgh! Idiot girl I don't have time to argue with you!" He left her there in front of the entrance since he realized that they are blocking it.

Mikan feel that she won the argument stuck out her tongue to the direction where the men walk off.

" Umm.. Excuse me but you are blocking the way." Said a waitress that came to check the commotion.

Embarrassed, Mikan immediately stand up and bow 90 degrees and apologize to the waitress and the people that she just realized blocked by her, and then she went in.

Inside she asked one of the waitresses an empty place and was replied that the booth at the corner is the only empty place left. The brunette thanked her and walks happily to the booth. When she reaches there she bumped yet another person. But this time she just apologizes and the man ignored her immediately sit down inside the booth, since the booth is a big, enough to be used for 6 people Mikan sit at the other side of the booth.

"Oi!"

Mikan turned her head while still keeping her smile on her face.

" I sit here first, find other place to sit."

'This voice, I heard it before.'" It's a big booth and I only have one friend joining here there sure is enough seat here."

'I don't want people recognizing me, and this booth is at the corner.' thought the man sitting on the other side. "No, find other place to sit."

'I know this guy he is the one just now.' "Why don't you be the one who move since you seem so adamant about not sharing, you wimpy man! "Retorted Mikan angrily.

'No one ever told me wimpy before.' The man thought angrily. Well, if you actually saw the man wimpy is the last thing that would explain this man, but then Mikan could not see him." And I said no already you polka." He answered smugly knowing that he win this argument already.

'Polka?' She keep thinking what he was talking about and after a few seconds she just realized that it is the pattern of the underwear she is wearing today.' He must saw it when I fall down just now, since I am wearing skirt right now.' Mikan thought angrily, her face is red with anger and embarrassment.

"YOU PERVERT!" her voice could be heard even across the road.

"Urgh! Shut up, polka! You are too loud for my ear." The man said annoyingly.

"Pervert!" shouted Mikan angrily.

"Polka" the man retorted calmly as though he know that he win it already.

"Annoying bastard!"

"Idiot Polka"

"Wimpy man!"

"Annoyingly loud idiotic polka" **(A/N: Inspiration of the fight from the manga. I don't own Gakuen Alice)**

"Urgh!" Mikan doesn't have anything else to throw back at him. "Fine, you can have this booth for all I care. It's better than having to spend more time with a pervert like you!" And then she runs off out of the restaurant.

When she just passes through the entrance, someone call her.

"Mikan."

The said girl just turn to the source of the voice, knowing full well who the voice is belongs to. Anger clearly still etched on her gorgeous face, she just walk to the direction where the voice come from and drag the owner of the voice.

"Let's go find another place to eat, Hotaru."

'_Mikan is angry? How unusual, what had happened before I came?'_ Since Hotaru doesn't like to be dragged by anybody, she pulls Mikan to the direction where her car is located, while the girl just let herself to be dragged, too angry to even realize it.

* * *

Nearby, a blonde guy keeps checking his clock, while the people at the sidewalk keep admiring him, too awed by him_. 'That guy doesn't like to wait that much.'_ Is the only thought that he has right now.'

Reaching the promised restaurant, he found his best friend siting at the corner booth of the restaurant, and he is smiling._ 'Weird.'_

He sit down across the said man, distracting him from whatever it is that made him has this weird good mood.

"Sorry, I am late, Natsume."

_To be continue…_

* * *

**1,519 words 2****nd**** June 2012 10:46 am**

**A/N: So they finally meet as I promised and sorry I am late, but these few weeks are too hectic for me. Next week is my last week of school before the term break that's why all deadlines are soon. Thank you for the reviews , fave-ing and alerting. I used some of the idea from your review. And also regarding the Yukihara name the two heirs is still secrets, I won't erase it, because it is one of the story twist that will come out soon at the future so just keep reading and review. Sorry if this story sucks, my brain doen't work properly right now**

**REVIEWS IS THE ONLY REASON I CONTINUE THIS STORY , SO THE MORE REVIEW I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE!**


	4. Ch 4 : Best Friends' Connection

**Disclaimer****: Well Gakuen Alice is definitely not mine, but the idea of this story is a sudden idea of mine.**

"lalalala." - Talking.

'_lalalala' - Thoughts._

"_lalalalala" – Phone conversation_

**I am sorry for the wait. Well here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Best Friends' Connection**

'_That girl is interesting and she is so beau-.. Wait! Stop that thought! She is not that beautiful! Yeah, she is not beautiful, though compared to other women, they cannot compare to her beau- Stop! I think I am too hungry and tired to think straight right now, yeah, that must be it. Urgh! Where is that Ruka?!'_ That's what is inside the crimson eyed handsome lad's mind right now.

"Sorry, I am late, Natsume."

The said guy raised his head and saw his best friend using his aviator sunglasses, even though they are inside the restaurant. Well, he couldn't blame him since he himself is also wearing one at the moment, because the whole idea of having a fulfilling and peaceful lunch could be ruined.

"Hn." Let's just say that Natsume couldn't stay angry that long if the opponent is his best friend. They have been together since he could remember, that he didn't know the exact time they have their first meeting.

The blonde guy sit across him, all the while keeping his smile the whole time, since it has been a long time they met each other like this, since both of them are famous and busy.

"Let's just order now, I am so hungry right now." Said the handsome blue- eyed lad.

After placing their order, which takes a longer time than what normal people will take, all the blame can be given to the waitress that just couldn't stop batting her fake eyelashes, swinging her body which the guys find annoying since they are really very hungry at the moment. Luckily, the waitress finally realised her futile attempt and stomped away with their orders, which soon a different waiter come and served to them.

A moment later Natsume asked his best friend, "So, what is the reason you come and drag me out today?"

The said best friend looked at him for a moment finishing whatever food left inside his mouth before answering him excitedly. "Well, you know that my wedding will be next month right?"

Well, how could he forget since his best friend reminded him excitedly every day. Raising an eyebrow he ask suspiciously "So? What are you trying to say?"

Still with that grin plastered on his face he gives his answer." What I am trying to say is that I want you to help me prepare my wedding."

"WHAT!" That statement really shocked Natsume that he accidently broke his cool façade.

"No!"

"Please Natsume! I have a sudden urgent business to do in France that I really have to attend; it's a very important deal for my company, so please! It will just be for one month and half of it is finished. Please!" Ruka beg him, and he knows it worked, since he knows Natsume has a soft spot for his friends especially him.

"Urgh! I can't believe I'm doing this. Fine! I'll do it."

"Really ?! Yes! Thank you so much, Natsume! Oh, Ireally wanted to hug you right now." He starts to stand up, but a hand stopped him, he looked at Natsume.

"No! I don't' want to have a scandal like ' Natsume Found With Secret Lover Hugging' or even worse ' Natsume is Gay?!' headline tomorrow."

Well it could really happen since Natsume didn't have any rumours before, since he doesn't have a girlfriend as well; reporters are waiting anxiously for hot news about him.

He laughed hearing what kind of imaginary headline that his best friend could come up with, it's so mesmerising that every girl that saw it stop for a while and blush red.

He knew that he could trust Natsume with the wedding preparation, since everything that he did is perfectly done.

After that they are back to eating their lunches.

After lunch they are walking together to their car, suddenly Ruka seemed to just remember something; he called out his friend just before they separated ways. "Oh! I forgot to tell you that there will be someone helping you with the preparation."

* * *

Inside a café, a fuming brunette keep rambling on her encounter with the 'jerk ' , while his best friend just listened to whatever she said with a face that show that she doesn't really care. She pretty much ignored her and just munching away her favourite crab. When she finished her lunch she stopped her best friend rambling.

"And you know what that jerk said?! He –"

"Ok, that's enough, I don't have that much time to listen to your story, and Time is money."

"Mou, Hotaru, you are so mean." But she know that even though her best friend always has that stoic face she actually care about her since she always protect her from bullies and from her fan boys during their time together.

"Let's get straight to the point. I want you to prepare my wedding while I'm away."

Wide- eye, the beautiful brunette just sits there staring at her best friend. Moment later she finally reacted, stand up and banging her hand to the table. "WHAT! " That loud scream attracted all eyes in the café to them, since they actually already attracted a lot of attention because of the sunglasses that Mikan still wear even inside the café.

Hotaru just rolled her eyes, since the reaction is really what she has expected. '_What a slow reaction. Idiot.'_

Embarrassed of all the attention that she got Mikan sit back down again and chose to whisper loudly instead. "No way! No! Absolutely not! Of course no! Not a chance! How could you even think about it?" She rambled really fast that Hotaru almost cannot catch the whole sentence.

"Furthermore, with my eyes I don't think I could help you with anything." Mikan smiled sadly.

Hotaru's face softens for just a moment, before it return to her normal stoic face. "Most of the preparation is done; you could just make sure that everything is all there before the event."

"But still..." Mikan still hesitated; she was handicapped and she never done this before.

"And my cousin will also be there to help out as well."

Mikan weighed her choices in her head. '_To do it, or not do it. But, Hotaru never asked a favour before, well his is the closest anyone could get since Hotaru won't ask a favour from anyone, and I also owe her a lot."_

Smiling her famous smile that could make every boy fall in love with her and brighten everyone' day and warm even the Ice Queen, Hotaru. "Ok I'll do it. I'll do my best "

The smile brings a small smile to her best friend as well. " Ok, I will be away from this Sunday, so you should start with the church preparation on Monday, and my cousin will be there as well."

'_Oh yeah, I never ask her who is this cousin of her. Maybe it's Misaki!' _ Harada Misaki is one of Hotaru's cousin, they hang out quite a lot before Misaki left with her family to America.

'_But when Misaki come back? She never told me that, the last time we talk to each other. Oh well, whoever __she__ is we will have a lot of fun. Oh! Maybe we will be friend as well. I can't wait for Monday"_ She thought excitedly.

Well she doesn't know that Monday she will have an unexpected meeting with someone again.

* * *

**Sorry, I have been very busy with my school, and it really made me stressed very this past months and I have a huge author block as well.**

**Though it's still not a good enough reason to not updating for so long. Sorry, for the grammar and spelling mistakes, since it has been a long time since I write an English composition.**

**Another important thing I want to say is that I will complete this story, though it will be a slow update. But, please bear with me. Please review and give your opinion, or burn me, grill me I know I deserved it, but not so fierce please. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
